


Hate Me

by DarkPoisonousLove



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Confessions, F/M, Love/Hate, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPoisonousLove/pseuds/DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: Valtor is finally free to let Griffin know how she made him feel when she helped sent him to Omega, yet, he ends up confessing something else to both of them as well.
Relationships: Griffin/Valtor | Baltor (Winx Club)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Hate Me

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere during the process of writing this I realized it really reminded me of Hate Me by Ellie Goulding and Juice WRLD. (You can guess where the title is from XD.)

“I hate you,” Valtor spat out. He’d waited seventeen years to be free of the ice and able to talk again so that he could throw the words in her face.

He knew that she knew that already–she had always had a mind so brilliant it had enchanted him to the point that he hadn’t seen it construct his own downfall–but he needed her to hurt the way he had when she’d stabbed him in the back and walked away as if his agony didn’t impact her in any way. He needed her to suffer even if his misery could never love her company. He could never love any part of her again.

“Was that supposed to hurt?” Griffin looked at him, no brow raised in mockery but her calm demeanor was ridiculously painful when she was the one supposed to cower away after he’d invaded her school.

Valtor narrowed his eyes at her to figure out what angle she was playing at. She’d never been heartless and he could never let even her know how badly the hope that she hadn’t gotten over him was scorching his insides. It was just another instance of cruel irony when he was the one who had the Dragon Fire and, by extension, all the power. Yet, he depended on her feelings for him to keep functioning once again even if she’d proven she wasn’t a reliable partner. She wasn’t a reliable love but she was a reliable heart and that stung like nothing else ever had when he’d thought she was the one person in the world that could shelter all the love and his own heart, too, to keep them safe from the cruelty of the universe and his mothers.

“Love me, hate me – you’re still thinking about me,” Griffin said and his hate for her just flared at the truth of her words. “I am still in your being,” she said as if she could still see inside him even when he no longer wanted to let her do that. He’d already allowed it once and he couldn’t take it back. He couldn’t reverse the flow of time and face the ultimate challenge of erasing her from his life. Something he was glad he didn’t have to go through as powerless as he was. “Just like you’re in mine,” she said, her eyes warm and clear of tears as if the knowledge wasn’t hurting her.

He had to clench his fists so hard that he left himself afraid of breaking his own bones to keep from squeezing her neck and squeezing the air out of her until she was unable to talk anymore when that was the only way he was sure he could make her hurt. And he had to hurt her for making him feel connected to her again. He had to make her pay for leading him into her trap as if he didn’t know it was exactly that.

“I set your heart ablaze and you can’t put it out,” Griffin said as if to rub his nose in the fact that his powers couldn’t protect him from her, couldn’t save him from the curse of her memory. “Not as long as you keep feeding it oxygen.” He was doomed as long as he was still breathing.

That had been the only thing he’d been able to do in the ice of Omega. Breathe. And think about her.

It had burned enough to keep him alive. It had burned enough to keep him suffering with the image of her in his mind and her name in his mouth making him want to spit venom but never to spit it out. And he’d confessed all of that to her with three little words. It was scary how powerful love was with how it could reach so far into the future even when it was long gone.

“Lie to me,” he barked out and interrupted her before she could make him sympathize with her feelings for him when they’d struggled to survive all these years just like he had. Nothing from their past had the right to be alive after her betrayal had killed all the love he’d managed to find in his heart, and she didn’t have the right to make him aware of any remains of their romance even if there were such. She owed it to him to keep her feelings away from him after she’d pulled their security out of his freezing fingers.

“I hate you,” Griffin said, her voice just as even as it had been before but that couldn’t fool him when her eyes were making the confession loud and clear as they let him see just how much the lie was hurting her. It was hurting him, too, with the knowledge of all the things she was still ready to do for him. The knowledge that she was still ready to love him.

It only made him hate her more, for she’d left despite that and had betrayed both their hearts to the point where he couldn’t trust either one of them. He couldn’t love either one of them ever again and they both knew it even when he had no desire to confess it.


End file.
